War of the Pranks/Transcript
Here is the Episode 12th for Season 1 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the Transcript. The Beginning (Otis and the others are watching "Prank'd") * Man: Next on "Prank'd," we get actress Katie McKaterson fired... Steal her stuff, and down her house. Ha! Then we hold her over a live volcano till she admits how awesome I am. (Laughs) (Cut into Otis and the others, and they all laughing) * Abby: That is hilarious. * Sunset Shimmer: No kidding. * Pig: Oh, that "Prank'd" guy, he's a genius. * Timmy Turner: This is good as Wipeout. * Otis: Aw, come guys, I could do that show. I mean, what does he have that I don't have? * Pip: Let's see... He his own show, good looks, fame, money, great pranks,writers.. * Otis: I got a couple of those. * Bessie: A moron like you wouldn't stand a chance against my pranks so I suggest you zip it. * Pig: Shh, quiet, quiet, the shows on again. * Otis: Yeah, but... * Bessie: Eh, eh. * Otis: (Sighs) (Otis and Pip leaves) * Otis: Hey, you thinking what i'm thinking? * Pip: That we should just get a stinking TV for the barnyard already? * Otis: no... We should totally prank Bessie. * Timmy Turner: Mind if me and Sunset join your little plan? * Otis: Why not. Meet me in the Cornfield after everyone's asleep. * Pip: Dude, you had me at "prank." * Otis: Ok, good. Get off my hand. * Pip: I kinda like.... Its like my own taxi. * Otis: Yeah, seriously, get off. * Pip: Right. (At the cornfield) * Otis: Ok, you get over by Pig and direct me, Timmy and Sunset. * Pip: I still don't know what we're doing. * Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, what's the plan again. * Timmy Turner: Yeah, I forgot it. * Otis: We're making crop circles so everyone will think aliens came to the farm. * Pip: Oh.. So why is Pig here? * Otis: Because Pigs are excellent corn flatteners. He's like a steamroller... A fat, snoring steamroller. * Pip: You're gonna roll him over and over while I'm running alongside him? * Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, He'll puke all over Pip. * Otis: Eh, think of it as being hugged by chewed food. (Pig waking up) * Pig: What what's going on? * Timmy Turner: Uh, nothing, nothing. You're dreaming. * Otis: Yeah. You're on carnival ride. Sleep, sleep. * Pig: Oh, I like carnivals. (Snoring) (They started rolling and Pig is getting sick) * Pip: Uh-oh, things are about to get chunky. (The next morning) * Freddy: Do you see that? * Abby: This is crazy. * Winnie the Pooh: A crop circle. * Piglet: Oh, dear. * Tigger: Uh-oh. * Duke: I saw this in a movie once. Some aliens made these crop circles and then they invaded. * Sunset Shimmer: I bet Princess Mandie made this circle to seek revenge on Timmy. * Timmy Turner: Yeah. * Bessie: Aliens, or princess my butt. This is someone's idea for a stupid joke. * Otis: Um, no. I think it's really aliens. * Timmy Turner: They're probably here to harvest us. * Abby: What do you mean, harvest us? * Sunset Shimmer: He means by, harvest our brains for experiments. * Bessie: Good. Then you've got nothing to worry about. * Freddy: What if they want to harvest my left paw? * Bessie: Houston, we have a moron. This is obviously someone's prank. * Freddy: You'll never take my left paw. Never! * Peck: I'll protect your paw, buddy. * Abby: Oh, I love a good chase. Here I come, boys. * Rabbit: Run, run! We got a run! * Duke: This is so immature. Hey, wait for me, whoa, wait. * Otis: That's right, runs from the aliens. (Laughs) Run before they suck out your brains and make smoothies with them. * Pig: Brain smoothies huh? * Cosmo: Does it use sherbet or frozen yogurt? * Wanda: Not now, Cosmo. * Sunset Shimmer: So, Bessie, are you freak out by these crop circles, huh? * Bessie: Well, judging by the bits of corn to your hands I say you guys made those crops circles. * Otis: What? That's ridiculous. * Bessie: And the bruises on Pig I'd say you probably rolled pig around in a steamroller to do it- am I right? * Pig: No, I got these bruises at a carnival. * Bessie: I bet he puke on Pip. * Pig: Did I? (Pip was a little freak out and ran off) * Pip: (Screams) * Pig: Wait, come back, did I? * Bessie: Take from the queen, Otis, you three stink at pranks. * Otis: Well... you have an active imagination. We didn't do this. the aliens did. * Bessie: Sure they did. * Otis: Ok, I see how it is. She wants pranks, I'll give her pranks. We'll prank her so good she'll be blinded by our prank-y radiance. * Pip: or we could just let it lie and get on with our lives. * Otis: Eh, we're gonna go with my plan. The Middle (that night, at the Barn) (Otis, Pip, sunset shimmer and timmy dressed as aliens) * Otis: Awake, earthling cow. (bessie snoring) * Otis: (clears throat) I said... Awake, earthling cow. * Sunset Shimmer: Prepare to meet your fate. * Otis: Uh, Pip, you wanna help out a little bit here? * Pip: I'm on it. (Pip wakes bessie up) * Bessie: Huh, what is it? Who's there? * Otis: The five... four of us are scary aliens. * Pip: Scary. * Timmy Turner: prepare to be harvested. * Bessie: You're all an alien? * Otis: Yes .(Alien gibbers) I'm going to harvest your brain for our scary alien experiments. Delightful. * Bessie: Ok, go ahead, take my brain right now. I want to see you do it. * Otis, Pip, Sunset Shimmer and Timmy Turner: You do? * Bessie: Mm-Hmm. * Otis: Ok, here I go... Back to the ship, where we shall return with my brain harvesting tools. * Bessie: Yeah, you guys do that. See you all real soon. (When Otis and others walk by, Freddy, Cosmo and Peck saw then freak out) * Freddy: (Gasp) (Freddy hit Otis and Pip with a rock) * Both: OW! * Freddy: You'll never take my left paw. * Cosmo: Yeah, what ever you're, you.. green aliens. * Otis: Huh? * Sunset Shimmer: What are you talking about? * All: AAH! * Freddy: Run away! (The Next Morning) * Otis: This ought to fix the prank queen. * Freddy: Otis, Otis, these aliens tried to harvest my left paw last night Just like you said. * Otis: No, they didn't, that was us. * Peck: You're all aliens? * Cosmo: Get em! * Timmy Turner: wait Cosmo. * Otis: No, we're... (rock thrown in his face) OW! We're not an aliens. Look, never mind that, we need your help with something. Pip's gonna bring Bessie in here any minute. We're gonna chatter her up, and when she's under these pile rocks and I'll say "Afternoon," and you guys pull the rope. * Sunset Shimmer: Got it? * Freddy: Pff, I was born to pull rope on cue. * Cosmo: Yeah, I was born that, too. * Peck: I was born with this freckle. * Otis: Ok, anyway, go hide behind the hay. Oh, just don't forget the cue... "Afternoon." (The bucket of rocks fall on Otis, Sunset Shimmer, and Timmy) * Freddy: Did we get her? * Sunset Shimmer and Timmy: No. * Otis: All right, minor setback. * Timmy Turner: This time, wait for Otis to say "Afternoon." (The bucket of rocks fall on Otis, Sunset Shimmer, and Timmy, again) * Otis: Ok, ready? I'm not gonna say it, but remember your cue. (The bucket of rocks fall on Otis, Sunset Shimmer, and Timmy, agin for third time) * Otis: Oh, my... * Sunset Shimmer: He didn't even say anything. * Freddy: Yeah, but he was thinking it. Besides, I like pulling the rope, it makes rocks fall. * Cosmo: Yeah, The rain Rocks. * Otis: Ok, let's try it this way. You guys say the cue word when Bessie walks under the bucket, and We'll pull the rope. * Timmy Turner: Now you know the prank, now? * Freddy: Pff, can we do that? You can count on us. * Cosmo: Yeah, that's easy. * Peck: Yeah. when have we ever let you down. * Otis: (Sighs) (Bessie walk in) * Peck: Oh, hi, Bessie, are you walking inside? * Freddy: It sure is a nice... Morning. Morning! * Peck: It's not morning, it's lunchtime. * Cosmo: No, No, No, it's Christmas, no, it's Thanksgiving. * Freddy: No, I got it, it's "After" something... Aftershave. * Cosmo: After-fun! * Peck: After-dinner mint. No, that's not it. * Freddy: Ooh, I mess everything up. Stupid, stupid, stupid. (Groans) Let's get out of here. (Now, Bessie dump the bucket of rock at Otis, Sunset Shimmer and Timmy) * Bessie: You three still stink at pranks, Otis. * Otis: (Sighs) (Later at the silo) * Otis: Here it is, Guys, my masterpiece. I'm a genius. I told you I get Bessie if it's the last thing I do. * Pip: I don't remember you saying that. * Sunset Shimmer: Me neither. * Timmy Turner: What's your plan this time? * Otis: When Bessie steps on that spot, a rope will tie around her ankle. Then get spun around, squirted with lemon juice... And then that basket of apples with fall all over her. (laughing) Then, she'll get zipped out that window and smash into the tree behind the outhouse! It's hilarious even just talking about it. (Laughing again) * Pip: You've stopped sleeping, haven't you? * Otis: Yeah, It's been about three days. * Timmy Turner: '''Believe me, no sleep will not make you look good in the morning. * '''Sunset Shimmer: I can totally see that. * Otis: Anyway, let me show you the mechanics.... * Pip: Watch out! * Otis: Whoa! (Otis being pulled by his own prank and lands in the outhouse where Bessie was in) (Bessie was embarrassed as everyone laughed) * Bessie: Oh, it is on. * Rabbit: Ok, this is got to stopped. * Tigger: Yeah, those guys went to far. Well I say we, stand we fight. I can teach then think or three, why I--. * Owl & Gopher (singing): You have no chase, stand and fight, you better stay in bed. * Owl (singing): They trouns you left. * Gopher (singing): They trouns you right. * Owl & Gopher (singing): And tap dances on you head. * Piglet: Uh-p-perez we should try to hide uu--. * Owl & Gopher (singing): You can try, to best to hide, but remember what we said. * Owl (singing): They trouns you left. * Gopher (singing): They trouns you right. * Owl & Gopher (singing): And tap dances on you head. * Rabbit: Run, run! We got a run! * Owl & Gopher (singing): You think they can run, and that's jack there bread. * Owl (singing): They trouns you left. * Gopher (singing): They trouns you right. * Owl & Gopher (singing): And tap dances on you head. * Rabbit: (Screams) * Gopher: What's matter with him? * Owl: WHO, well. Obviously he doesn't prescient find music. * Wanda: Yeah, some one is tot those four a lesson. * Bessie: Well, I'm think had one a prank for that, so who's with me? * Winnie the Pooh: I do. * Tigger: I do. * Rabbit: I do * Eeyore: I do. * Wanda: I do * Cosmo: I do. * Piglet: I just remember. I having a very important appointment. (weigh laugh) Under my bed. * Tigger: Put, Piglet. Bessie, is right, we got to teach Otis, Pip, Sunset and Timmy a lesson. * Piglet: Why? * Rabbit: Because, they'll keep this up forever. * Tigger: Uh, come on, Piglet, bucker buddy. This prank lesson won't be so bad. * Piglet: Won't be so bad? This prank is so hard to do, they think is a pranks, these no way we can do that. I'm not go out there alone. * Rabbit: But, Piglet. What about the play? * Piglet: It's a play about Otis, Pip, Sunset and Timmy learn a lesson in the end? (Christoper Robin makes a cameo appearance) * Christoper Robin: As a matter of fact, there is. * Piglet: Well if you're sure, ok. (nervously) * Bessie: Good, Wanda, I need to burrow your magic for this? * Wanda: Sure what do you need? * Bessie: First, We need you to disguise yourself as that alien princess that Sunset Shimmer was talking about. The Ending (Later in the cornfield) * Otis: That was great. Bessie was so embarrassed, did you see her face? * Sunset Shimmer: Got to admit, that was a little funny. * Timmy Turner: You mean hilarious. * Otis: Yeah, I guess she knows who's the pranking geniuses now. (Laughs) Bessie. * Pip: I though you said the plan was for her to get... * Otis: Nope, nope, this was the plan, just the way I planned it. * Pip: (Yell) (Somebody grabbed Pip) * Otis: Hey, where... Pip? Where'd you go? (Screams) (Somebody bagged Otis) * Timmy Turner: Otis? * Sunset Shimmer: Pip? Where are you? (A space craft comes out of nowhere and an alien warrior comes out) * Princess Mandie: Miss Me? * Sunset Shimmer and Timmy: PRINCESS MANDIE?! (Mandie captures the two and knock them out) (Later, at fake Princess Madie's ship) * Princess Mandie: Hello? * Otis: (Screams) * Pip: Aah, you're killing our eardrums, dude. * All: (Screams) * Otis: Why are you three screaming? * Pip: Because you scared us. * Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, why are you screaming? * Timmy Turner: 'Cause Mandie is in front of you? * Otis: (Screams) (She put a Apple on Otis's mouth) * Princess Mandie: That's enough, earth cow. Do you know I'm here? * Pip: To untie us? * Princess Mandie: No... I read your cornfield messages. I think that's mean you will give off Mark, and that also mean is I'll mary him. * Timmy Turner: What?! That cornfield messages is not mean "I'll not give off Mark to mary you?" * Otis: Yeah, that was an accident... * Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, we just rolled Pig around in a field for a few hours. * Princess Mandie: Don't you play dumb with me. Now, Timmy, tell me we're is mark, OR DIE!!!!!!!!!! (She press a button to destroy Otis, Pip, Timmy and Sunset Shimmer) * Otis: We're not playing. Honest, we're really dumb. * Timmy Turner: Yeah, we don't anything about your alien people. * Sunset Shimmer: Or your cornfield language. * Pip: Yeah, Otis can barely write english. How could he rite alien? * Otis: That's nothing compared to how dumb Pip is. He drools on himself and think it's raining. * Pip: Yeah, it's true, I'm really dumb. * Otis: Whoa, wait a minute, you're no dumber than me. * Pip: Dude, you wish you were as dumb as me. * Otis: Yeah, well, you wish you were... * Princess Mandie: Silence. Since you're four obviously so dumb, your guys not helping this. * Otis: Yes, right on, completely not helping. * Princess Mandie: I'll just brag Timmy with these guys instead. * Bessie: (Groaning) * Tigger: Um, show her what you made off, Pooh? * Winnie the Pooh: Fart. * Tigger: I'm think we're in big trouble. * Princess Mandie: Prepare for harvesting, other earth people. (She gonna destroy Pooh, Bessie and the others) * Winnie the Pooh: We're done. * Piglet: Oh, dear. * Tigger: Uh-Oh. * Rabbit: Cosmo, do something?! * Cosmo: I can't, I'm married. * Princess Mandie: Now, tell me, OR THEY DIE!!!!!!! * Otis: Wait, wait, wait, don't do it, please, they our friend. * Timmy Turner: Yeah, you can't take my friends, all because you want Mark. * Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. * Pip: Bessie's the love of my life. We're going to have beautiful cow-mouse babies together. * Bessie: Huh? Uh-Uh. * Otis: And Bessie's a good person. I mean, sure, she yells a lot and she insults me, like 24/7 and snores like a sailor and... * Rabbit: Get to the point! * Otis: But we still like her, is the point. I... I don't want to be on the farm without her. * Princess Mandie: Ok, Ok, Ok. I won't kill all of you. If you tell me where is Mark is? * Timmy Turner: No! * Princess Mandie: Well, then, DIE!!!!!! (She shout Otis, Pip, Timmy and Sunset Shimmer with honey) * All: (Screams) * Otis: It's melting my face... * Sunset Shimmer: Wait, It's honey. * Timmy Turner: Wait, that mean... * Wanda: Surprise! (The four are confused) * Bessie: And that's how you pull a prank. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this extremely humiliating and embarrassing moment. * Timmy Turner: Why? * Bessie: Well, 'cause they already know. (The four was embarrassed as everyone laughed) * Abby: Now will you four stop pulling pranks on Bessie? * Otis: Ha, in your dreams. You may have won this round, but if you think this is over, then I'm afraid you are sadly... * Bessie: Ladies? (The chicken pour seeds on them) * Otis: Ok, I'll take it under consideration. * Sunset Shimmer: Me too. * Timmy Turner: Me three. * Pip: I have seeds in my butt. (The Next morning) * Otis: (Sighs) * Pip: Can you please pass the soap? * Wanda: I hope you two not doing that, again. * Timmy Turner: What? * Wanda: Timmy! * Sunset Shimmer: Don't worry, Wanda, we learned our lesson. * Cosmo: Oh, came we do that one more time? * Abby: Ok, Cosmo. (They listing Otis and Pip about they dumb) * Bessie: Ah, let's all have a nice end-of-the-show-laugh. (They all laughing, and Aliens watching Freddy's left paw) * Aliens 1#: Soon the earth creature's left paw will be ours... All ours. (Laugh) Laugh with me. (Both aliens laughing) (Fait Black) * Man: The end... Question mark? THE END Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 1's Episodes Category:Magmon47